Sable de luz de Dooku/Leyendas
|cristal=*Cristal adegano *Cristal de sable de luz sintético El Ataque de los Clones: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos |color=*AzulJango Fett: Open Seasons *Rojo |Fempuñadura=Curvada |Lempuñadura=35.50 centímetros''Star Wars: Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' |Mempuñadura=Aleación de metal''Star Wars: Lightsabers'' |Thoja=Ajuste de doble fase |Lhoja= |mods= |protección=Protector del sable |rendimiento= |alcance= |diseño= |marcas= |propósito=Combate con sables de luz |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliación=*Orden Jedi *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Orden de los Lores Sith}} Un sable de luz de empuñadura curva fue construido y sirvió a Dooku durante su carrera como Maestro Jedi y como Lord Sith. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 1'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 2'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 3'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 4'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] / comic / novelization / junior novel *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: The Battle Begins'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' junior novel * * * *''The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 5'' * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] / comic / novelization / junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' *''Star Wars: Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Sables de luz personales